


Delantal

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Affection, Aprons, Cooking, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Adoraba la convivencia con Yuya, porque a menudo ocurrían cosas como esa.Y adoraba como esas situaciones parecían absolutamente normales por ellos.Era maravilloso que, desde años que lo conocía, fuese aún capaz de sorprenderlo.





	Delantal

**Delantal**

A Chinen le había siempre gustado vivir con Yuya.

El mayor y él sabían cómo hacerse sus propios espacios, pasando tiempo juntos así que ninguno se sentía asfixiado por el otro, y era algo que había siempre caído bien con Yuri.

Y una de las razones porque, más que gustarle, habría dicho que _adoraba_ la convivencia, era que a menudo le ocurría de asistir a las escenas más cómicas que nunca había visto en su vida.

Cuando esa noche había vuelto a casa, se sentía particularmente cansado.

El rodaje del School Kakumei se había estirado más que previsto, y por todo el tiempo Yuri había deseado de ser a casa lo antes posible.

Cuando había entrado en la cocina, todavía, cada rastro de cansancio parecía haber desaparecido.

Yuya estaba en pie en frente a la encimera, ocupado a tallar verduras.

Con puesto un delantal.

Y en sí mismo no habría sido nada extraño, el mayor siempre se ponía delantales cuando cocinaba.

Pero, si el cansancio no le había improvisamente causado alucinaciones, lo que Chinen estaba viendo no era un delantal de hombre.

A menos que no había perdido el pasaje en que encaje había vuelto prerrogativa masculina.

“Hola, Yuuyan.” le dijo, sonriendo, acercándose al hombre.

Yuya levantó sus ojos y sonrió, por nada avergonzado de la situación.

“¡Hola, Yuri! ¿Cómo fue el rodaje? La cena va a ser lista en poco tiempo, dame solamente cinco minutos.” le contestó rápido, bajándose a besar sus labios.

Chinen asentí brevemente, sin dejar de mirarlo fijo.

“¿Hay algo que quieres decirme, Yuuyan?” le preguntó, travieso, mientras trataba de resistirse a reír.

Yuya siguió su mirada hasta el delantal, pues sonrió.

“¡Oh, este! Los otros delantales eran todos en la lavadora, y he buscado esto entre las cosas que mi madre me dio cuando me he mudado. Lo habrá hecho accidentalmente.” contestó tranquilo, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Chinen se mordió su labio, inclinando su cabeza y mirando fijo a su novio por algunos segundos más.

En fin suspiró, cabeceando y saliendo del cuarto.

Adoraba la convivencia con Yuya, porque a menudo ocurrían cosas como esa.

Y adoraba como esas situaciones parecían absolutamente normales por ellos.

Era maravilloso que, desde años que lo conocía, fuese aún capaz de sorprenderlo.

Adoraba Yuya, y punto.


End file.
